User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DaringDooDarkstripe123/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 02:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Well she doesn't come on often Wolfblaze said she probably won't mind and I'm also bored 02:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Hello and Welcome Hi and welcome to my wiki! thank you for joining! (i'm not good at welcoming) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can make chararts, the one you made for Bluestorm can be the deputy blank, and I'll add that now. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:31, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Cool, I'll make a long haired one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I think we're just going to keep it one blank only, we can have male and female ones but they'll all have the same fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I decided to remove that page, it was going to have all art go on it but now they can just be added to the page. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It looks great, you can add it to this page. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) That ones good too. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) yay i have a sig thanks is umbreon your favriote eevee evelotion you can always rp more cats ill except them patch gave me full permission okay im making a a warrior and pokemon story where Darkpaw a ordinary apprentice with a pushy mentor and Eevee a leader of a group of pokemon Eevee who never gets to go out and they switch places What did you add Yeah it's okay Oh sorry Thanks Could you put the picture on Shorewillows page Yeah but I don't know how Hey darkstripe No but I do check it every day could you maybe post a blog to help get more people on your wikis but avoid Flameclan I tried on their but you know Sure ill ask her on wearewarriors wiki just to be sure Okay I asked her it might be a few before she answers Re Yes, you may become an admin, I'm sorry I'm so inactive on this wiki >.> I'm gonna try to be more active but two admins would be good, since your clearly far more active then me. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) So you know how on cc. U were talking about thunder I was just talking to her Sure she can use them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure we can, we can call it whatever. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:56, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds good and yeah you can. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I love it! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) hey WHat drawing app do you use? Once more unto the breach dear friends 04:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you use an application? Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:58, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Is Rainlegs going to join ~Shorewillow Okay she's on Flameclan btw ~Shorewillow Re; You like BloodClan? I have that clan on my wiki. :)))— Never stop believing. 17:09, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you think patch will let me be a admin I'm on here 24 7 No what did that person say That's good Ye, that'd be cool. Maybe a dark blue?— Never stop believing. 14:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, this shade of reds good. Also, could I add the coding you used for it on another wiki I'm on? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) WeAreWarriors_Wikia [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I could copy and paste the code in it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:13, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Suree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) It looks great, we can keep it like this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, December 5, 2015 (UTC) About the partnership, yeah we can have one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Dark! I can be on pretty much all day unless plans change. Just message me when you want to RP in Shardclan!!! --Bluestar340 I'm here right now if you wanna RP. --Bluestar340 Wanna RP now? I can be here for a long time since it's the weekend. --Bluestar340 Hello Hi, Darkstripe! It's Patchfeather. The wiki went inactive, I see. I am planning on adopting it and hopefully rebuilding it. So I was curious, do you still want to be apart of it? I understand if not. 03:55, May 20, 2017 (UTC)